


Something In The Depths That Bites If Disturbed

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written within the last hour...</p><p>Worse than the Doctor's pockets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something In The Depths That Bites If Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene in my story, "Reclaiming The Wonder"...
> 
> BTW, the title was taken from the opinion of girl's handbags the boys in school had when I was a teenager in the 60s. Boys were terrified of our handbags back then!

"Crayons, teaspoons, coins from several galaxies, a triangle-shaped piece of bubble wrap, about a gross of used teabags, a few UNUSED teabags, a credit card from a petrol station on a planet far too close to Betelgeuse, several half-eaten biscuits, chocolate wrappers, more coins, buttons, a map of the stars' homes from Hollywood, Ca., a couple of Wolsey's toys..." The Doctor stood up to take a breather. This job was turning out far weirder than he could ever have imagined. He dove back in. "A guitar pick, a ticket stub from a showing of "The Sun Never Sets On Potatoes" from a cinema on the planet, Terra Viridis, a CD of children's comic songs, an instruction manual for 4D cameras, a Dalek-shaped salt and pepper set........" It was when the foot-long, orange-eyed, purple-fanged, LIVE Hydeppsian worm slimed itself out from between the cushions of his reading chair, that the Doctor decided it was time to replace his reading chair with an ordinary wooden rocker!

FIN


End file.
